


Guía Omegaverso Tradicional

by Amaltea_olenska



Category: Original Work
Genre: Español | Spanish, Mpreg, Multi, Omegaverse, Omegaverso, omegaverse guide
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaltea_olenska/pseuds/Amaltea_olenska
Summary: Llevo leyendo fanfics y comics omegaverso desde hace 10 años y he recopilado todo tipo de información respecto de este género para aclarecer dudas a los nuevos lectores. Si bien cada autor cambia pequeños detalles según su gusto o conveniencia de la historia, voy a hablar de los aspectos más comunes y que le dan más lógica a todo el asunto biológico. OJO! Este es omegaverso tradicional, no es como lo pinta el nuevo círculo omegaverso de manga donde los subgéneros de alfa, beta y omega han sido reducidos a meros status sociales y cualquiera puede embarazarse.Resumiendo el omegaverso tradicional, los betas son humanos comunes y corrientes, mientras que los alfas y omegas son subgéneros con características biológicas caninas, donde los alfas pueden embarazar y los omegas embarazarse independientemente de su primer género de hombre o mujer.





	1. Estructura Social

**Author's Note:**

> Existen muchas teorías de universos paralelos con subespecies humanoides que los autores de fanfics adoran usar, como vampiros, hombres lobo, hombres alados, demonios o magos. Una de ellas es omegaverso, la cual encuentro fascinante, ya que incluye ambivalencia además de varios fetiches y mi infinita curiosidad en temas de reproducción ^^ Para simplificar un poco, en omegaverso la reproducción de los individuos no depende tanto de los genitales externos como de los órganos internos, dando como resultado híbridos como hombres que pueden embarazarse y mujeres que pueden embarazar.
> 
> A lo que viene este post es que he leído montones de fics con esta temática y la estructura de la sociedad (y detalles reproductivos) siempre cambia de acuerdo a los gustos o conveniencia del autor, por lo que sin querer la idea terminó dando vueltas en mi cabeza durante días hasta elaborar una teoría más o menos coherente XD Lo que van a leer a continuación son especulaciones mías, las teorías más comunes y lógicas, y un poco de investigación médica.

Cómo apareció y se formó el omegaverso? Mi teoría empieza en una era en la que la raza humana atravesaba por una preocupante sobrepoblación, lo que llevó a la madre naturaleza a conllevar cambios sociales y biológicos para compensar. Empezaron a formarse parejas que no tenían descendencia, ya sea por el deseo de libertad individual o por la creciente comunidad gay, pero sobre todo la baja taza de fertilidad tanto en hombres como mujeres.

Durante varias décadas, esto no fue de preocupación para los gobiernos de turno, hasta que llegó un momento en que la población mundial empezó a decaer enormemente. Fue entonces cuando los alfas y omegas hicieron su aparición. Seres con una efectividad innata para reproducirse que pronto escalaron en las prioridades sociales. El resto de la población que permaneció sin cambios, al ser relegado a segundo plano, empezó a ser llamado beta.

Los betas eran humanos comunes y corrientes, de baja fertilidad y con los sentidos atrofiados para adaptarse a la vida moderna, mientras que los alfas y omegas compartían razgos con las razas caninas, teniendo el sentido del olfato más desarrollado y una carga hormonal más potente además de otros instintos olvidados tiempo atrás por los betas. Los betas continuaron siendo la mayoría abarcando el 50% de la población mundial, mientras que alfas y omegas se repartían el 25% cada uno.

El género de estos dependía de sus órganos internos, independientemente de los genitales externos, por lo que las posibilidades de parejas se multiplicó y poco a poco se fue perdiendo el sentido de orientación sexual, aunque la mayoría de betas tenía tendencias heterosexuales (para poder reproducirse), y los alfas y omegas, homosexuales (para cubrir lo que los betas no podían).

Los gobiernos empezaron a fundar un nuevo tipo de sociedad basado en los nuevos géneros y sus características especiales. Los alfas que eran más posesivos y dominantes, empezaron a ocupar puestos de importancia y liderazgo, mientras que la naturaleza amigable y sumisa de los omegas los hacía perfectos en puestos de atención y cuidado a otros, como maestros y enfermeras. Los betas fueron relegados a puestos de obreros y trabajo de campo. Aunque también existían alfas introvertidos y omegas dominantes, eran casos particulares y poco comunes.

La vulnerabilidad de los omegas y su constante indisposición biológica además de ser el motor de la dinámica reproductiva, los hacía muy valiosos, por lo que los gobiernos empezaron a "protegerlos" privándolos de derechos. Era preferible y prácticamente obligatorio que se emparejaran lo antes posible y empezaran la tarea de preservar la especie.

Cuando el número de humanos se estabilizó, las siguientes generaciones empezaron a revelarse en contra de seguir siendo tratados como animales de cría y empezaron a luchar por igualdad de derechos, así como mujeres y personas de color lo hicieran en su tiempo. Si bien se fue cediendo a las demandas populares, quedó un recelo tácito en cuanto a omegas sin pareja ni hijos, y los beneficios más obvios eran dados a los omegas que abandonaban esta categoría.

Los tiempos modernos también trajeron los supresores, los cuales disminuían o neutralizaban el aroma natural de cada género, e inhibían los efectos que las feromonas del sexo opuesto producían en ellos, además de evitar el celo por el que pasan los omegas. Los alfas que querían parecer menos intimidantes, los omegas que querían escapar del acoso, los puestos laborales que guardaban tabús, todo ello se fue suavizando poco a poco hasta equilibrar la sociedad actual, aparentemente igualitaria.

Dependiendo de la época en que se sitúa la historia o lo tradicional del gobierno de turno, los autores suelen ubicar sus historias en cualquiera de estos puntos evolutivos.


	2. Biología

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Además del género masculino y femenino, existe una subespecie humana que lleva un tercer cromosoma, una mutación evolutiva orientada a preservar la especie humana la cual iba perdiendo su fertilidad y bajando riesgozamente su taza de natalidad debido a cambios ambientales y sociales (parejas que no deseaban tener hijos y parejas que no podían tenerlos). Aquellos que quedaron sin ninguna mutación fueron llamados betas, mientras que los pocos que presentaban dichos cambios fueron llamados alfas y omegas.

**Beta:**

Son los humanos comunes y corrientes, sin características especiales. Tienen baja taza de natalidad y son mayoritariamente heterosexuales por razones reproductivas.

**Alfa:**

Es una subespecie de humano, de carácter dominante y protector, son muy inteligentes y suelen tener estructuras corporales grandes y musculosas. Tanto hombres como mujeres alfas pueden embarazar pero no quedar embarazados. Las mujeres alfa tienen vulva y vagina pero no útero, y de hecho el conducto vaginal no está preparado para el coito, dentro se encuentra un pene retráctil que al igual que los hombres alfa, es de tamaño superior al promedio de los betas y posee un nudo en la base que se infla durante el coito que actúa como tapón para evitar que escape el semen y asegurar la fecundación.

**Omega:**

Es una subespecie de humano, de carácter tranquilo y afectivo, son muy sociales y suelen tener estructuras corporales pequeñas y curvilíneas. Tanto hombres como mujeres omega pueden embarazarse pero no embarazar. En el caso de los hombres omegas, tienen penes más pequeños que el promedio de los betas los cuáles son funcionales pero infértiles, alguno autores incluso proponen que no eyaculan ya que no producen semen para fertilizar. Su anatomía es motivo de discusión, la teoría más común es la de la cloaca donde usa el ano tanto para la excreción como para fines reproductivos. Otra teoría es que son hermafroditas y tienen una vagina donde deberían estar los testículos. Cada cierto tiempo tienen celos en los que atraen alfas con sus feromonas para que los fecunden. En algunas sociedades son bastante raros y preciados, pero debido a su estructura ósea (sus caderas son más amplias que un hombre beta pero más estrechas que una mujer beta) sus embarazos son más complicados y riesgozos que los de las mujeres. Suelen pasar los últimos meses en total reposo. Si tienen un ciclo de celo, deberían menstruar, pero algunos autores no les gusta este detalle así que lo ignoran, o dan por hecho que los hombres omega no menstrúan para idealizar más esta subespecie.

Tanto alfas como omegas son muy instintivos y dependen mucho de los olores para comunicarse. Una vez escogida una pareja, es de por vida, llegando a tener un vínculo casi psíquico en el que se presiente el estado del otro y el entendimiento mutuo es profundo. Para ellos, la marca de compañeros pesa más que cualquier certificado legal de matrimonio.

**Manifestación (presenting):**

Cuando una persona llega a la adolescencia, su cuerpo se empieza a desarrollar hasta llegar a la madurez sexual, haciendo que se manifieste su segundo género. En el caso de los omegas, les llegará su primer celo. Como todavía no reconocen los síntomas, a pesar de haberlo estudiado, muchos omegas no lo identifican por lo que es y suelen recibir su primer celo en público, como la escuela o en la calle. Al igual que la menstruación, al inicio sus ciclos serán irregulares y problemáticos, pero conforme su cuerpo se asiente a los cambios, se volverá regular y fácilmente predecible. En el caso de los alfas, es una cuestión de reacción a las feromonas del celo de los omegas, así muchos estudiantes descubren su segundo género en un solo acontecimiento, cuando un compañero entra en celo y los demás reaccionan a él. Algunas personas no se presentan sino hasta llegar a la edad adulta cuando ya terminaron completamente su crecimiento o por problemas hormonales. Cuadros de anemia o enfermedades que debiliten el cuerpo también pueden llegar a afectar la llegada del celo y el individuo cree que es un simple beta. Los betas nunca se presentan, son humanos comunes y su madurez sexual es la de cualquier humano común.

**Olores y feromonas:**

Al igual que los canes, los alfas y omegas tienen el sentido del olfato muy desarrollado, mientras que el de los betas se encuentra atrofiado como los humanos comunes. El olor indica si el segundo género del individuo, los omegas tienen olores dulces, los alfas son más fuertes y almizclados, los betas tienen olores suaves y neutros. Los niños antes de presentarse huelen neutro como los beta, o como sus padres. También indica el estatus del individuo, si es soltero o si tiene compañero. Los alfas odian el olor de otros alfas y rechazan a los omegas con olor a otro alfa en ellos. Cuando se forma un lazo, el olor de ambos se mezcla permanentemente y el omega deja de oler atractivo para otros alfas. Algunos alfas pueden llegar a "marcar territorio" cuando su omega está en celo para alejar a otros alfas. Otro indicativo es la fertilidad del omega, si su celo está cerca, si ya llegó, qué tan fértil es, o si está embarazado.

El olor de los integrantes de una misma familia nuclear es bastante similar para evitar inbreeding. No se sabe hasta qué grado de parentesco es efectivo. Los familiares podrán percibir las feromonas del omega en celo, pero no reaccionarán ante él. Basados en este hecho, podríamos decir que los olores que son más atractivos para un alfa u omega, son aquellos que más se diferencian del suyo propio.

También se puede saber el estado de ánimo de la persona por el tipo de feromona que emite. Se puede distinguir estados como felicidad, excitación sexual, miedo y tristeza. Estos últimos son olores agrios que alertan a terceros de que algo anda mal.

Las feromonas pueden usarse de distintos modos y pueden llegar a ser controlados a voluntad. Una madre puede emitir feromonas calmantes para su cachorro con miedo a los extraños. Un omega puede ocultar el hecho de que está excitado al ver alfas atractivos. También hay feromonas agresivas que intimidan adversarios, o dominan a sus parejas. Se dice que los alfas tienen además voz de mando que pueden usan con los omegas y obligarlos a hacer cualquier cosa. Generalmente solo lo hacen con sus compañeros enlazados y en casos extremos, como hacerlos reaccionar ante una situación de peligro, u obligaros a comer durante el celo cuando pierden el apetito. Pero hay casos de alfas que abusan de esta voz de mando y abusan de los omegas. 

**Glándulas de olor (scent gland):**

Son las glándulas que segregan las feromonas y olores que identifican a los alfas y omegas. Los betas no las tienen. La principal se encuentran en el cuello y es donde se hace la mordida para la marca de compañeros. Luego hay otras en las muñecas que se frotan en la piel del compañero o los cachorros para cubrirlo y marcarlo con su olor. En algunas sociedades se frotan las muñecas de ambos individuos como saludo o bienvenida. Por último, hay glándulas en los muslos cerca a los genitales que ayudan al omega a atraer al alfa durante el celo para que lo monte lo más pronto posible y no se distraiga con otras partes del cuerpo. Durante el celo casi no hay previos ni preparación antes del coito, no hace falta ir despacio, el cuerpo está listo para ser penetrado y fecundado y las glándulas de los muslos mandan esta señal. 

**Bloqueadores, inhibidores y supresores:**

La industria farmacéutica tiene productos dirigidos a alfas y omegas y sus necesidades especiales. Su uso recomendado o prohibición depende de las leyes de cada país. 

En algunas culturas es normal emitir feromonas para indicar estatus, reacción y aceptación a otras personas o situaciones, pero en algunos países más conservadores se considera de mala educación dar rienda suelta a las feromonas sobre otros o es visto como falta de autocontrol. En algunas profesiones el uso de feromonas puede ser visto como inconveniente o distrayentes. Para estos casos existen los bloqueadores de olor, en presentaciones tipo shampoo, jabón, desodorante, cremas, y hasta velas aromáticas que neutralizan los olores naturales de alfas y omegas o ambientes, haciéndolos a simple vista como betas. Su duración es corta y deben aplicarse diariamente.

Para el celo de los omegas existen 2 tipos de medicación, los inhibidores que disminuyen los síntomas del celo, y los supresores que evitan que llegue el celo. Ambos tienen efectos secundarios y deben complementarse con anticonceptivos si es que el omega pasa el celo acompañado. Sus presentaciones son en pastillas de consumo diario, o inyecciones de emergencia en caso el celo se presente de improviso. Una vez empezado el celo, es muy difícil pararlo, el uso de supresores de emergencia a lo mucho le daría al omega una pausa para ponerse a resguardo antes de que el celo continúe su curso.

En el caso de supresores, es recomendable no tomarlo seguido por periodos prolongados porque puede afectar permanentemente la fecundidad del omega, por eso debe dejar de consumirlo y tener al menos un celo al año. Más de este tiempo, en el momento en que deje la medicación y el cuerpo quiera ajustarse nuevamente a su ciclo, el omega puede sufrir de altas fiebres, vómitos, mareos, calambres y dolores abdominales entre otros.

También existen supresores para alfas, cuya función es evitar que reaccionen ante el celo de los omegas y mantengan completa calma si se topan con uno.

**Omega drop:**

Cuando un omega está frente a una situación de extremo estrés en la que no tiene el control, caerá en una especie de coma como mecanismo de defensa. Es un sueño profundo sin soñar que permite al omega calmarse o sanarse tanto física como mentalmente. Se dice que estas caídas son peligrosas, se teme que el omega no despierte después y siempre se intenta reanimarlo lo antes posible, pero más peligrosas son las situaciones que las causaron.

**Estado feral:**

Es cuando un alfa se ha perdido en el instinto de agresión. Está poco o nada consciente de sus acciones y el alto nivel de adrenalina hace que su primera reacción sea atacar. Esto sucede cuando está frente a otro alfa que amenaza su territorio u autoridad, cuando alguien amenaza a su familia, o ambos pelean por un omega en celo. Los alfas gruñen cuando se sienten amenazados o quieren intimidar, y sacan los colmillos. También hacen despliegue de fuerza bruta y se necesita de varias personas para contenerlos. Naturalmente les toma un buen rato calmarse y regresar a la normalidad, pero lo más efectivo son las feromona calmantes de un omega. 


	3. Parejas y Vínculos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En omegaverso existen 6 géneros: hombres y mujeres alfa, hombres y mujeres beta, y hombres y mujeres omega. Dada la diversidad, eventualmente se ha perdido la identidad de género y las posibilidades al emparejarse son varias. Hay tendencias marcadas por la mayoría o las costumbres pero siempre hay excepciones.

**Destinados (soulmate):**

Se cree que son solo leyendas urbanas ya que solo el 10% de la población mundial ha encontrado a su destinado. Tu pareja destinada es aquella por la que te sientes inevitablemente atraído desde el primer momento en que percibes su aroma. Una atracción más fuerte que la que se haya sentido por otro individuo y se dice que es con quien serás feliz el resto de tu vida porque es la persona más compatible contigo. Puede que en realidad sea solo una compatibilidad química y es con quien seas 100% compatible para procrear, pero la idea se ha romantizado al punto de que muchas personas dejan a sus parejas actuales en pos de ir tras sus destinados.

**Marca (bond mark):**

La marca de unión es una marca visible en la nuca del individuo que indica a cualquiera que la vea, sin importar su género, de que esa persona tiene compañero de por vida y no está disponible. Si un individuo vinculado intenta aparearse con alguien que no es su compañero, su cuerpo lo rechazará haciéndolo sentir enfermo, adolorido y con nauseas.

Esta suele hacerse del alfa marcando a su omega, pero para ser más completa, el omega también debe marcar al alfa. Esta se hace mordiendo la nuca de la pareja mientras llegan al orgasmo durante el celo. Solo ahí el nivel de hormonas será lo suficientemente alto para que la marca sea permanente. Si la mordida se hace fuera del celo, se borrará a los pocos días como una herida normal. Los alfas tienen colmillos filosos que les permite rasgar la piel más fácilmente. Algunos autores ponen estos colmillos retráctiles que solo aparecen cuando quieren marcar a un omega o cuando están peleando contra otro alfa. Los betas no pueden marcar o ser marcados.

El vínculo o lazo entre alfa y omega implica más que solo la cicatriz de la mordida. En ese acto se mezcla la sangre de ambos, así es como el olor de ambos se fusiona de por vida y es fácil de detectar aunque la marca esté cubierta. Una vez marcado, las feromonas del omega solo afectarán a su alfa, y dejará de ser atractivo para otros alfas, es por eso que en algunas sociedad no aceptan omegas sin compañero por considerarlos peligrosos en caso entren en celo.

El lazo también provee de una conexión espiritual y psíquica con tu compañero. Algunos lo describen como una presencia permanente en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Las emocionen fluyen de uno al otro a través del lazo y pueden sentir lo que el otro siente así estén separados por grandes distancias. Algunos autores lo ponen más como una sensación de que tu compañero tiene hambre o sed sin que te diga nada así puedes proveer efectivamente, o está asustado o contento o corre peligro. Con práctica, es posible cerrar el flujo de emociones para que el compañero no sepa todo lo que siente, pero la mayoría de parejas no lo ven necesario y dejan el vínculo siempre abierto.

La marca y el vínculo son de por vida y solo se borran si uno de ellos muere. Las parejas de alfa y omega llegan a entablar una relación tan cercana y dependiente, que el dolor de perder a su compañero generalmente provoca la muerte del otro a los pocos días (síndrome del corazón roto o cardiomiopatía).

En caso de vínculos no deseados y/o forzados, si el omega no ha marcado al alfa, el cuerpo puede rechazar la marca debido al estrés y borrarla. El alfa atacante al no haber sido marcado, tiene más posibilidad de rechazar el vínculo y seguir con su vida.

**Impresión (imprint):**

Se puede hacer intencionalmente pero sucede más de manera inconsciente. Es cuando un alfa y omega se conocen y atraen, pero como todavía no hay ningún lazo que los una, la impresión es una especie de reservación hasta que el lazo se complete. No es algo común pero tampoco es inaudito. Un alfa que imprime a un omega que quiera cortejar, lo cubrirá con sus feromonas y este solo reaccionará con él.

**Tipos de pareja:**

Por lo general, los betas que son mayoría de la población, tienden a ser heterosexuales, mientras que los alfas y omegas suelen ser homosexuales. Pero también existen otras parejas comunes como hombre alfa y mujer omega, y su contraparte mujer alfa y hombre omega.

Los betas aquí son los comodines, dado que los alfas y omegas solo son fértiles durante el celo, son más comunes las parejas que pueden procrear, dígase alfas con mujeres beta, u hombres beta con omegas.  
  
Las parejas menos comunes son aquellas que no pueden procrear, dígase hombre beta con hombre beta, mujer beta con mujer beta, alfa con hombre beta, o mujer beta con omega.

El cuerpo de un beta no está preparado para recibir la intromisión de un alfa debido a su gran tamaño promedio, no es imposible pero necesita preparación extra. Como los betas no emiten feromonas, no se forma un nudo, y en excepcionales casos de suceder, se debe a conexiones psicológicas sentimentales. Si el alfa siente que va a anudar a su compañero, deberá intentar reprimirlo ya que puede hacerle daño físico y necesitar intervención médica después.

Las relaciones beta omega son las menos comunes ya que un beta no puede satisfacer físicamente a un omega durante su celo por falta de estamina y nudo. Esto lleva a muchos omegas a la frustración y finalmente al término de su relación. Las parejas exitosas se basan más en la satisfacción emocional que en la física, además de recurrir a elementos creativos extra durante el celo, como el uso de estimulantes, viagra, juguetes con nudo, o hasta la intervención de una tercera persona de confianza.

Los tabús que todavía se conservan de algún modo son omega con omega, y alfa con alfa. Si bien socialmente pueden formar parejas establecidas y entablar un lazo sentimental estable, la biología al momento de intimar se interpone en su comodidad. Entre omegas la cuestión puede ser mejor manejada con el uso de juguetes sexuales y un comportamiento pasivo mutuo, pero en el caso de los alfas, ambos intentarán sodomizar al otro llegando a ponerse violentos y lastimándose entre sí.  
  
Para comprender mejor la formación y aceptación de las parejas en omegaverso, se puede hacer un comparativo con las parejas actuales. Existen parejas fértiles que no desean tener hijos, así como parejas infértiles que pueden adoptar. Del mismo modo existen sociedad en las que las parejas del mismo sexo no son aceptadas socialmente porque no pueden procrear, existen otras sociedades más liberales en donde eso no tiene importancia siempre y cuando la pareja se ame.

Así pues en omegaverso se encuentran personas mayores más arraigadas a las viejas costumbres que ven con malos ojos a las parejas de baja o nula fertilidad, o sociedades cerradas que no permiten este tipo de unión, pero también jóvenes y propuestas sociales de inclusión en las que la igualdad es un derecho.  
  
Los alfas y omegas tienen un cromosoma extra el cuál no es exclusivo en la herencia genética, padre alfa y omega pueden tener hijos beta, así como padres beta pueden tener hijos alfa u omega. Es por eso que los adolescentes no conocen con certeza su género sino hasta llegar a la pubertad, a menos que al nacer se hayan hecho un examen de comprobación, los cuales son bastante costosos.  
  
Siendo así, si un hijo beta que se ha criado en un ambiente de padres alfa y omega, los cuales comparten el vínculo especial propio de ellos, crecerá con la creencia social de encontrar una pareja para toda la vida, así su biología no el permita crear dicho vínculo físicamente. Por eso se dice que los betas son más románticos, mientras que los alfas y omegas son más instintivos y se dejan llevar por las feromonas.

Aunque también los casos de infidelidad y divorcio son más comunes entre betas ya que muchos no se sienten tan ligados a sus parejas como los alfas y omegas. Si la pareja de alfa y omega se ha formado como debe ser por mutuo consentimiento, el enlace entre ellos es irrompible hasta la muerte de una de las partes, volviéndolos celosos y sobreprotectores. El olor de otro alfa u otro omega que no sea el propio impregnado en la ropa o la piel, puede llegar a causar malestar en la persona e irritación en la pareja, así como el olor de la pareja vuelve poco atractivo a un individuo con respecto a terceros. Pero en el caso de enlaces no deseados que se dieron por un momento de descuido durante el celo, las cosas se vuelven complicadas cuando la cabeza dice una cosa y el instinto dice otra. Existen cirugías para remover dichos vínculos, pero la sensación de vacío y abandono en un estado depresivo que puede durar varios meses, además de un fuerte crítica social, suele desanimar a ambas partes. 


	4. Reproducción

**Nido:**

Cuando un omega va a entrar en celo o se encuentra gestando, su instinto lo insta a crear un nido, un lugar apartado, privado y seguro para un momento vulnerable. Este suele estar hecho con sábanas, almohadas, cojines, ropa usada, toallas y demás prendas con olor reconfortante. Recolectar items para el nido puede llegar a ser un acto inconciente, y los demás habitantes de la misma casa pueden desconcertarse cuando sus pertenencias desaparecen misteriosamente. Cuando un alfa está cortejando a un omega pero todavía no pasan el celo juntos, este puede regalarle una prenda con su olor para su nido. Muchas casas suelen tener una habitación especial para que los omegas pasen ahí su celo, es bastante pequeña para que solo quepa el nido de pared a pared, y no tiene ventanas. La puerta tiene seguro especial y las paredes están reforzadas para que no salga el olor a feromonas. En otros casos los omegas solo se encierran en su propia habitación. El lugar más común para armar el nido es sobre la cama, pero algunos omegas lo ven muy expuesto por ser un lugar en alto y prefieren armarlo en el suelo en una esquina o incluso dentro del armario. Los nidos son algo muy personal e íntimo, los omegas no mostrarán su nido hasta que no esté terminado y perfecto bajo sus propios términos. Solo alguien de extrema confianza está invitado a entrar en el nido con el omega, que un omega te invite a su nido se considera un privilegio. El omega se pondrá a la defensiva si alguien que no es invitado se acerca a su nido y es capaz de atacar.

Previendo la llegada del celo, el omega guardará agua y comida en su nido en lugares fáciles de acceder. Así como juguetes sexuales y cualquier accesorio que pueda necesitar, ya que una vez llegado el celo, le será difícil movilizarse, incluso levantarse para algo que no sea satisfacer su apetito sexual. Una vez acabado el celo, el omega desmantelará el nido y lavará todos los materiales que usó. Existen materiales específicos para usar durante el celo, como sábanas extra absorbentes, o cubiertas plásticas para no desgraciar el colchón.

En el caso de embarazo, el omega pasará la última etapa en el nido y permanecerá ahí hasta después del nacimiento de su cachorro, hasta que sienta que ya no es tan vulnerable y se sienta seguro de mostrarlo al mundo. 

**Celo en omegas (heat):**

Es su temporada fértil y la posibilidad de embarazo es del 99%. Es casi imposible quedar embarazado fuera del celo, pero se han dado casos en personas con ciclos irregulares. Los síntomas son bastantes violentos y las feromonas que emite traen consecuencias para quienes los rodean. En el caso de los alfas, estos sentirán la imperiosa necesidad de fecundar al omega en celo, se pondrán violentos y pueden pelear con otros alfas para asegurar el coito. En el caso de otro omegas, pueden desencadenar un falso celo. Los betas pueden llegar a sentirse ligeramente excitados al percibir las feromonas del celo, pero son prácticamente inmune a ellas. No las perciben, ni su olor ni lo que implican.

Los hombres omega tienen un doble canal, el tramo que va a la cérvix (la vagina interna como algunos lo llaman) suele estar cerrado por motivos de higiene y se destapa durante el celo para dar acceso al esperma del alfa. Una vez terminado el celo, este se vuelve a cerrar. Lo contrario sucede con el tramo que lleva al sistema digestivo que se cierra durante el celo. El flujo y lubricante natural que empieza a brotar desde los primeros indicios del celo, también tienen función desinfectante y limpia el canal antes de que sea usado.

Entre los síntomas del celo está el súbito alce de temperatura y escalofríos al mismo tiempo, que junto con la sobre sensibilidad en la piel, harán que el omega necesite desvestirse, retirar todo lo que obstaculice el coito. Algunos lo describen como que la ropa y hasta las sábanas se vuelve rasposa, ansían el calor corporal de otro, pero todo lo demás les da demasiado calor. La fiebre puede hacer que deliren un poco, pero baja una vez que han saciado sus ansias de ser fecundados. En el caso de pasar el celo solos, la fiebre puede subir más de lo debido y se vuelve peligroso. El olor de alfas en alguna prenda pueden calmarlos y hacer su celo más llevadero. El aumento de lívido y estamina tendrá al omega en constante disposición para el coito hasta que termine el celo, tomando pequeñas pausas para descansar y alimentarse. El omega perderá el apetito durante el celo para que la función digestiva no interfiera con el coito, así que es obligación de alfa velar porque su omega coma y se hidrate durante ese tiempo. Se recomienda comida blanda y fácil de digerir, fruta fresca, barras energéticas; y luego una comida consistente cuando haya terminado el celo. El constante flujo de fluidos corporales (flujo, lubricante, semen, sudor) puede fácilmente deshidratar tanto al alfa como al omega. Los omegas también desarrollan fotosensibilidad y prefieren los lugares cerrados y poco iluminados. Los olores también se volverán más intensos. Cuando el celo está en su pico, el omega está listo para ser tomado por un alfa sin necesidad de previos. Ambos copularán, descansarán un par de horas y luego comenzarán otra vez. El coito es bastante tosco y desenfrenado, pareciera que ambos han perdido el conocimiento en pos del deseo sexual, pero están lo suficientemente concientes, el alfa para velar por su omega en esta etapa tan vulnerable, y el omega para calmar a su alfa y que no sea demasiado violento. Una vez terminado el celo, es fácil distinguir las marcas de lo ocurrido: caderas adoloridas, piernas temblorosas, moretones, mordidas, arañazos, pero sobre todo el olor de ambos mezclado con el olor a sexo.

La duración del celo depende de la frecuencia con la que se presente. Mientras más apartado sea cada ciclo, más días durará. Algunos autores proponen el celo por temporadas una vez al año al igual que algunos animales salvajes, pero por el tipo de vida de los humanos, es más lógicos que sean fértiles todo el año. Si el celo viene cada 3 o 6 meses, este durará hasta 7 días. Si viene cada mes, durará de 1 a 3 días.

Si el omega pasa solo su celo, sobre todo los más jóvenes, suelen ser atendidos por familiares betas u omegas. También pueden hacer uso de juguetes sexuales, como aquellos que emulan el nudo de un alfa, pero el deseo de contacto con otro cuerpo y “ser llenado” suele ser mayor y eso llena de frustración al omega.

Si el omega todavía no está enlazado con un alfa, puede decidir pasar su celo con algún compañero casual o pedir “servicio”. Existen instituciones que aseguran la compañía de alfas solteros que no maltratarán al omega ni lo comprometerán más de lo que este desee.  
  
Si el omega ya tiene pareja, el celo se vuelve la experiencia más agradable que pueda tener en su vida ya que ambos experimentarán una sensación de unión única además de la máxima expresión de placer sexual. 

Durante esta maratón sexual, ambos están exonerados por ley de sus labores diarias, es por eso que muchas empresas prefieren no contratar omegas para evitar estas continuas licencias.

**Falso celo:**

Sucede como reacción a alguna situación y no por encontrarse fértil. Los síntomas son los mismos que un celo común pero no es posible procrear por la falta de un óvulo maduro. Puede ser causado por: exposición al celo de otro omega, exposición a las feromonas de un alfa en celo o estado feral, encuentro con su destinado. La persona destinada es perfectamente compatible para procrear, y la respuesta del cuerpo es entrar en celo para asegurar la fecundación. En primera instancia, el falso celo segregará suficientes hormonas para crear una marca de compañeros. En caso el omega no sea marcado, el cuerpo recreará el celo una y otra vez hasta lograrlo, una terquedad hormonal que puede afectar incluso el uso de supresores, volviéndolos inservibles. 

**Celo en alfas (rut):**

Algunos autores le dan su propio celo a los alfas como los machos de algunas especies salvajes. Esto tiene sentido cuando hay temporadas de apareamiento. Pero en el caso de los humanos que no dependemos de a primavera para sobrevivir, eso solo complica la reproducción. En el caso de que los alfas tengan sus celos independientes, estos se sincronizarán con los de su pareja luego de haber formado un lazo. En el caso de ser reacción al celo de los omegas así como en los perros, este se disipa cuando deja de estar expuesto a las feromonas del celo. Sus síntomas: se nubla un poco su raciocinio y es reemplazado por instinto. Querer poseer, proteger, proveer, embarazar son los pensamientos más comunes. No dejarán que nadie se acerque a su omega, se volverán violentos si alguien lo intenta. Lo alejarán de terceros y lo llevarán un lugar privado. Los omegas en celo no pueden defenderse y a los alfas no les gusta compartir. Lo marcarán con su olor frotando sus glándulas de olor en toda la piel del omega. Tendrán una erección cada vez que la ola de celo se eleve y copularán cada vez que sea necesario. Los alfas son los que más energía gastan durante el celo cuidando a su omega, limpiándolo, alimentándolo, resguardándolo de cualquier peligro. Si hay un lazo con el omega, se volverán muy posesivos y es un gran riesgo acercarse. Se libera mucha oxitocina durante el celo así que incluso si fue un encuentro casual o accidental, el alfa no podrá evitar chequear al omega los días siguientes al celo. El instinto pidiendo confirmar su paternidad. 

También pueden entrar en celo por exceso de testosterona en una pelea con otro alfa. El deseo de dominación puede llevarlos hasta "montar" a su oponente. En este caso su deseo no es tan sexual sino de liberar energía y enojo. Un omega que se encuentre ante esta situación, a modo de defensa puede generar un falso celo para dirigir esta fuerza al coito o cortejo en lugar de una posible agresión. 

**Nudo (knot):**

Al igual que nos caninos, el alfa posee un nudo en la base del pene, el cual se infla y sirve de tapón durante el coito para evitar que el semen salga y asegurar así la fecundación. Al ser un mecanismo de reproducción, solo se activa cuando el omega está en celo, que es cuando su cuerpo está preparado para recibir el nudo. Tiene suficiente autolubricación, las paredes internas se expanden para acomodarlo y luego se contraen para asegurarlo, las terminaciones nerviosas son más sensibles para producir placer en un acto que de buenas a primeras es muy doloroso. Una vez inflado, el nudo se mantendrá atorado dentro del omega por un promedio de 15-30 minutos, en el cuál el alfa seguirá eyaculando y experimentando orgasmos. Intentar alejarse uno del otro solo causará dolor o incomodidad en ambos, así que el alfa acomodará a su omega en una posición en la que ambos estén cómodos durante este tiempo. El omega por su parte sentirá olas de placer y puede llegar a quedarse dormido en esa posición debido al cansancio y la sobre estimulación.

El nudo también se da cuando el omega está embarazado para ayudar a preparar el canal de parto. Fuera de estas situaciones, el nudo no se da, y en el caso de que así fuera, no se recomienda ya que puede lastimar seriamente a su compañero. Esta reacción es un mecanismo de defensa para con el compañero. Si la pareja tiene un fuerte vínculo emocional, esto podría hacer reaccionar al nudo; si el alfa siente que se está inflando, debe procurar mantenerlo fuera de su compañero. Los betas no pueden soportar un nudo. Los alfas tampoco, es por eso que la relación alfa-alfa es la más tabú, porque ambos querrán someter al otro y por el daño que pueden hacerse. 

**Embarazo:**

Los hombres omega suelen tener más dificultades durante el embarazo que las mujeres. Sus caderas son más anchas que las de los hombres beta o alfa, lo que les da una apariencia más suave y curvilínea, pero siguen siendo más estrechas que las de las mujeres. Durante el embarazo, las caderas terminan de ancharse para abrir el canal de parto, pero no siempre hay suficiente espacio y muchos terminan dando a luz por cesárea. Los bebés de hombres omega también suelen ser más pequeños para compensar esta característica. Los cambios físicos suelen ser bastante pesados para los hombres omega y muchos tiene que llevar reposo absoluto los últimos meses.

El olor de un omega embarazado cambia, se hace más fuerte y dulce, algunos dicen que huele a lavanda. Es una señal fácil de reconocer que indica a terceros tener cuidado con esta persona y hasta protegerlo. Es un mecanismo de defensa y casi imposible de disimular.

En el coito durante el embarazo, las feromonas calmantes del omega evitarán que el alfa sea muy rudo para evitar posibles lesiones al bebé, pero al mismo tiempo están más llenas de oxitocina haciéndolo más embriagante y emocionalmente afianza su vínculo. El nudo se mantendrá a pesar de no estar en celo para preparar el canal de parto y los componentes del semen ayudarán a balancear las hormonas que el omega necesita. Esto también es un mecanismo de defensa para mantener al alfa comprometido durante esta etapa vulnerable del omega.

Es común escuchar que el sexo durante el embarazo es el mejor y los padres no pueden quitarle las manos de encima. Se vuelven más mañosos, necesitan más contacto físico incluso sin darse cuenta de lo que hacen, incluso dormidos pondrán su mano sobre el vientre de su pareja. Del mismo modo se ponen más a la defensiva si algún alfa se le acerca. Pueden llegar a gruñirle a amigos de confianza. 

**Parto:**

Cada autor tiene diferentes versiones para esta parte. La más común y menos complicada de explicar es hacer salir al bebé por donde entró (ass babies) que es el caso de la cloaca. Días antes de dar a luz, la madre perderá el apetito y mantendrá dieta blanda para poder limpiar sus intestinos. Una vez que empiece el parto, el lubricante empezará a fluir para limpiar el canal de parto y evitar que el bebé contraiga cualquier tipo de enfermedad en una etapa tan delicada. Una vez que empiece la etapa activa del parto, el bebé haya bajado y se eliminaron las impurezas, se abrirá el conector entre el recto y la cérvix.

Otra teoría es que en los últimos meses del embarazo, se forma una abertura en el perineo para que el bebé salga sin riesgo de infección.

La última, es que los hombres omegas son hermafroditas, tienen un pene funcional aunque estéril, y en lugar de los testículos, poseen una vagina conectada al sistema reproductor como cualquier mujer beta, por donde los bebés entran y salen. 

Los padres alfa se vuelven excesivamente posesivos en este momento de extrema vulnerabilidad de sus parejas y algunos llegan a ponerse ferales evitando que cualquier ayuda se acerque. Se recomienda que cuando empiecen las señales de parto, los alfan consuman algún inhibidor. Por esa razón los doctores y demás staff en la sala de parto suelen ser betas u omegas, y casi siempre usan bloqueadores de olor para no alterar a los padres.

Una vez nacido el cachorro, el omega no volverá a entrar en celo hasta que su cuerpo no esté listo para gestar otra vez. 

**Recién nacidos:**

Cuando recién nace un bebé de alfa y omega, empieza el proceso de formar lazos e impregnarlo con su olor familiar (bonding y essenting), por eso todo el staff los deja solos inmediatamente después de limpiar al bebé y entregarlo a la feliz pareja. Este proceso dura varias semanas y las hormonas de ambos padres están super alertas y sobreprotectores así no es recomendable hacer visitas muy pronto incluyo cuando ya están en casa. El bebé debe acostumbrarse a su nuevo ambiente, identificar a sus padres y sentirse seguro, por eso es mejor evitar aromas de extraños.

Los bebés son capaces de sentir las feromonas de sus padres, si estos se alteran el bebé se incomodará y empezará a llorar.


End file.
